Te megpróbáltad, John
by babu.miriel
Summary: John egy 'barát' tanácsára megkísérli a lehetetlent: elmegy gyónni.


_Hi again!_

 _Elkezdem felrakni a kész írásokat, azt hiszem. Ez egy ugyanolyan, egy éjszaka alatt íródott angst, mint a_ Valaki emlékszik, _csak Constantine szívecskémmel._

 _Jó olvasást!_

 _Pussz: Babu_

_

\- Üdv! John Constantine vagyok, ördögűző, démonvadász és a sötét varázslatok kontára - mutatkozott be John a hatalmas templom ajtaja mellett őrködő Szűzanya szobornak. Ám választ nem kapott, így csak egy sóhajjal eloltotta tenyerében cigarettáját, eldobta, majd belépett a kőépületbe.

Azonnal megcsapta a hideg, na meg az a jellegzetes illat: ősi kőtömbök, tömjén és virág dohos keveréke. A félhomályos szentélybe betűzött a nap a kerek rózsaablakon keresztül, színes fénypászmákat vetítve a márványlécsőkre, sugaraiban porszemek táncoltak.

John habozott, majd óvatosan belemártotta ujját a szenteltvízbe - épp egy kicsit csípett.

 _Fene a démonvérbe-_ morgott a mágus. Igazán komoly szándékkal tért be Isten Házába (Chas meg is kérdezte a Malomháznál, hogy mit szívott, de John csak nyelvet nyújtott rá.), és nem tetszett neki ez a kis kényelmetlenség. Teljesen jelen akart lenni - és ebben az emberivel keveredő démonvér 'kicsit' akadályozta - és itt hagyni lelke minden szemetét. Már ha van még lelke. Néha tényleg kételkedett benne.

 _Viszont ha van_ \- gondolta -, _ideje megmenteni._

Elindult a főhajó jobb szélén, bakancsának koppanásai tompán visszhangoztak az üres térben. Egy mellékoltárnál megtorpant. Felpillantott a hatalmas, barokk festményre, ami aranyozott keretben függött a falon. Egy bibliai szent és a gonosz sárkányának csatáját ábrázolta.

John horkantott.

 _Ha tudnák, micsoda sárkány volt az…!_

Elfordult a képtől és farkasszemet nézett a gyóntatószékkel. A középső fülkében fény pislákolt.

Végigsimított a faragott ajtón, keze megállt a hideg vaskilincsen.

 _Menni fog, Johnny-boy_.

Belépett a fadobozba, majd letérdelt. Viszont az ajtó becsípte a ballonkabátja sarkát, így azt morogva kiszabadította, s közben megérezte az abból áradó cigarettaszagot.

 _Hupsz._

Csend ült meg a máguson és a vele szemben ülő atyán. John nem mert felnézni rá, mereven figyelte a kezét, amit sehogy sem sikerült összekulcsolni. Így csak egyiket a másikra hajtva a kis párkányra fektette.

\- Dicsértessék a Jézus Krisztus - köszönt az atya, hogy felrázza Johnt a hallgatásból. John értékelte, hogy nem neki kellett dumálnia.

\- Khm… Dicsértessék - köszörülte meg a torkát.

Ismét csend, John szinte hallotta, ahogy az évszázados falak emésztik magukat, hallotta a gyóntatószék fájában motozó szút, a pap lélegzetvételeit, a saját zihálását.

Kínos volt.

\- Mikor gyónt utoljára, fiam? - próbálta szóra bírni a pap.

\- Oh… Nagyon-nagyon régen - somolygott John.

\- És hogyhogy ide vezetett az útja? - érdeklődött a pap. Johnnak tetszett a fordulat a beszélgetésben, nem lett volna gyomra egy prédikációhoz.

\- Nos, egy barátom támogatása az oka. - John most a keze mellett mászó katicát bámulta. - Ő küldött ide, mivel már nagyon nagy szükségem volt rá, hogy kipucoljam a lelkem... Majd megérti.

Az atya bólintott, hogy beszéljen, ám John csak tanácstalanul hallgatott. Eltervezte már, hogy mit fog mondani, nagyjából felsorolja a bűneit és már iszkol is, de most hirtelen minden szava cserben hagyta. Ki- és becsukogatta a száját, képtelen volt belevágni. Hirtelen picinek és nyomorultnak érezte magát. Levetette az arrogancia és nemtörődömség álcáját, és fájt látni, amit alatta talált.

A pap sóhajtott.

\- Szokott imádkozni?

John elgondolkodott.

\- Előfordult már.

\- Tudja, fiam, a Mennyei Atyához bármikor szólhat. Ő kész meghallgatni, ha baja van, és segít, ha tud.

 _Aha_ \- gondolta John keserűen -, _csak nem nekem._

\- Szokott szentmisét látogatni?

Gyors fejrázás volt a válasz, a pap pedig inkább továbblépett.

\- Emlékezzen vissza az elmúlt évekre. Táplál haragot valaki iránt?

\- Sok ellenségem van - válaszolt megadóan John, már nem figyelt a szorongásra, a vallomás kikívánkozott belőle. -, de ha ez számít, az érzés kölcsönös. - A pap válaszolni akart, de John folytatta. - És ők kezdték.

Az atya megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Szeresd felebarátodat, mint önmagadat, így szól a Szeretet Törvénye. Felülemelkedik ellenségein, s ha megbocsát nekik, előbb-utóbb ők is a jobb útra térnek.

 _Na arra lennék kíváncsi, ahogy Lucifer vagy bármelyik mocskos démon hirtelen angyallá változik!_

John szeretett volna hinni az atyának, de az nem láthatta az ő helyzetét. Senki sem láthatja.

\- A megbocsátás - folytatta a pap - könnyít majd a lelkiismeretén.

John bólintott, az atya veszélyesebb vizekre evezett.

\- Szokott esetleg… hazudni?

\- Az életem egy hazugságra épül - mélyült el John hangja. - Nem tudok kikeveredni belőle.

Csend ült meg kettejükön, a pap várta, hogy John megmagyarázza, amit mondott. John habozott, nem tudta, belemenjen-e a vallomásba. Ám a szavak maguktól buktak a szájára.

\- Ha meg akarom védeni a hozzám közelállókat, nem tehetek mást… Csak így lehetnek biztonságban. - Ökölbe szorult a keze. - Sokszor az érzéseimet is el kell rejtenem, különben önként és dalolva követnek, ami a halálba vezeti őket.

John felpillantott, egyenesen a pap megrökönyödött arcába.

\- Sok embert elvesztettem már -Anya, Annie, Zee, Gary…-, és nem tudom, mit csinálok rosszul!

Válla reszketett, ahogy immár összekulcsolt kezeire borult. Az atya szólni próbált, de John nem hagyta. Ha már elkezdte, befejezi.

\- Biztosan mindjárt megkérdezi, hogy öltem-e már - motyogta, de a csöndben tisztán kivehetőek voltak a szavai. - A válaszom: igen. Démonok ezreit. Apám szerint a saját anyám gyilkosa vagyok… Aztán mi is jön? Paráznaság? Nem is kell ragoznom. Sok nőt szerettem már - vagy éppen nem, csak kedvemet leltem a szórakozásban -, bár mindben csak egyet kerestem. Őt magát persze sosem találtam meg.

John mély levegőt vett. Biztos volt benne, hogy a pap mindjárt kidobja a templomból.

Ám nem ez történt.

\- Ne féljen, fiam. - Az atya hangja nyugodtan csengett. - Büszke vagyok, hogy így beismerte a hibáit, de ne higgye, hogy nem képes változni. Ha nagyon akarja, mindent helyre tud hozni.

 _Ez egész jól hangzik… Kár hogy eddig nem működött._

\- Csak kérnie kell a Mindenhatót, megbánni a bűneit és Isten megbocsátja azokat.

John bólintott.

 _Próbálkozom_.

\- Ha sikerrel küzdött a démonai ellen, legyőzte a rossz szokásait, akkor ezzel is meg tud majd birkózni.

Itt jött el a pillanat, hogy John úgy emelte fel a fejét, mintha kést szúrtak volna a hátába.

\- Nem olyan démonokról beszélek!

\- Nem értem, akkor milyen démonok?

\- Valódi gonosz lelkek, akik a pokolból jönnek fel és vadásznak ránk! - John keze ökölbe szorult. - Újra meg újra visszajönnek, ennek a háborúnak soha nincs vége...

A pap zavarodottan hallgatta John zaklatott hadarását.

\- A gonosz egyedül a megfertőzött emberi szívekben lakik, fiam. Ha imádkozol, Isten megvéd a kísértéseiktől…

\- Nem Isten, én, én védem meg az embereket! - fakadt ki John, öklét a párkányba verte. - De engem ki ment meg? - Összegörnyedt, immár nem a szégyen, hanem a zokogás rázta a vállát.

A pap ismét mondott valamit, de ő már nem hallotta. Remegve felállt, kivágta a gyóntatószék ajtaját (odabökött egyKöszönömdicsértessék-et, hogy ne legyen hálátlan), s trappolva kivágtatott a templomból. A nap elvakította, könnyeit sietve maszatolta el az arcán, de nem tudta felölteni megszokott álarcát.

Befordult egy sikátorba, dühös lépteit visszaverték a falak. Ujjai görcsösen vájtak tenyerébe, ahogy megtorpant.

\- Cseszd meg, Manny! - ordított fel az égre. - Rád sem hallgatok többet!


End file.
